


MMOM 31 - Drumsticks

by beren



Category: Tokio Hotel, Tokio Hotel RPS
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Object Insertion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-31
Updated: 2007-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 02:46:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beren/pseuds/beren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Gustav gets a little too focused and Bill and Tom always make sure he has a way to release tension.</p>
            </blockquote>





	MMOM 31 - Drumsticks

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Soph for the beta. This is one of the first I started and yet the last I finished.

Last one *sniff* (just sliding under the wire :))

 **Title:** MMOM 31 - Drumsticks  
 **Author:** Beren  
 **Fandom:** Tokio Hotel RPS  
 **Pairing:** Gustav/Bill/Tom, Bill/Tom  
 **Rating:** NC17/18  
 **Disclaimer:** This is a work of fiction, the real people in it are used without their permission and I definitely don't own them or have any copyright to any part of any of them. I do not believe any of this happened, is likely to happen or should happen it is simply a story created around known facts about those involved.  
 **Warnings:** wanking, object insertion  
 **Summary:** Sometimes Gustav gets a little too focused and Bill and Tom always make sure he has a way to release tension.  
 **Author's Notes:** Thanks to Soph for the beta. This is one of the first I started and yet the last I finished.  
 **Word count:** 4,036  
 **Link:[Other MMOM fic](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/248601.html)**  
 **Link:[Other Fic](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/profile?mode=full)**

Gustav sat on the bed and waited as Tom and Bill filed into the room and Tom hung out the 'do not disturb' sign and locked the door behind them. He had been expecting them for about twenty minutes and they had used the key card he had given them earlier. He hadn't realised he had been in such need of some stress relief, but, when Bill had cornered him after the concert and asked politely for his second room key, he had come to the conclusion he must have been more frazzled than he thought.

It was an unusual understanding to say the least, but it worked for them. As he watched the twins walk towards him ,he had to wonder how everybody couldn't see what he knew to be true.

The twins had been fifteen when he'd accidentally walked in on them having sex. There had been no way to explain it away, since Tom had been buried so deep in Bill that they had been almost the same person. At the time Gustav had mumbled hurried apologies and run for his life, but the twins had found him later and explained their position. He couldn't say that he understood it completely, not even years later, but they had told him neither of them had ever even considered another person and that this was the way they were happy. All the hype about Tom and his girls was just that; carefully constructed spin.

The way they were holding hands now, completely open, spelled it all out to Gustav. He could see it in their day to day lives as well, but it was only with him they were quite so obvious. Both Bill and Tom worked very hard to maintain their respective images. Bill the innocent and Tom the ladies man.

Tom took girls back to his room alright, but each one thought they were the special one who had had a few kisses and then spent all night talking. The only person to ever grace Tom's bed was Bill and vice versa as far as Gustav knew and he knew quite a lot these days. As it turned out, Bill was far more sexually adventurous than Tom, which had probably been the biggest shock and it was Bill who had noticed that he couldn't keep his eyes off them. He'd been more than a little scattered at the time and Bill and Tom had decided to solve the problem. Bill had invited him to watch them once and that had begun their rather odd sexual relationship.

Gustav had never actually had full on sex with either of the twins, for that they were each other's and no one else's, but they did allow him to do things to them from time to time. He had a tendency to be rather intense sometimes and again it had been Bill who had devised a plan to loosen him up. Bill had got him very drunk one night and made him confess his kinks and, before he had known it, he had found himself being allowed to live them out. Beyond his wildest dreams didn't quite cover it.

Bill and Tom had stopped a metre of so from him and he took the time to look them both up and down. They were incredible to look at, especially when there were no roles being played. Bill's hair was down, the long fringe tucked neatly behind his ear; Tom's hat was gone and the mass of dreads was in a messy pile barely being held at bay with a band. Both were in casual, non-descript clothes and they appeared completely relaxed. Gustav could feel himself relaxing just because of that.

Both twins walked over to him when he beckoned and he handed them each a leather studded collar. Bill's was red, Tom's was black and it had been Bill who picked them out nearly a year and a half before. Both twins fastened their collars around their necks and Gustav found himself smiling; when the twins were wearing those little pieces of leather they would do anything he asked within a certain set of boundaries.

The collars weren't something he had asked for, but they had been something Bill had suggested. There was a certain dynamic in the band, but using the collars changed that and let all three of them step out of their reality for a while. A person only ordered Bill to do something in real life if they wanted their balls handed to them on a plate and, in some ways, Tom was worse, because the elder twin would narrow his eyes and then take revenge at a later date. Neither Bill nor Tom was what anyone would call a follower.

"Strip," he said firmly as he decided how he wanted this to go.

Bill gave him a little smile and then turned to Tom, and, much to his delight, the pair began to undress each other. That was another thing he enjoyed about the twins, they were always creative. Garments came off one by one and were neatly folded and piled; both twins knew he really didn't like mess, and he watched every move as the pair slowly worked down to nothing. The way Bill and Tom moved together should have been illegal and Gustav felt himself becoming hard just watching them.

When the twins were both naked, they turned back to him and just waited placidly; something that sent even more shots of arousal to his neither regions. He wasn't really a very controlling person in day to day life, but something about sex brought out the slightly darker side of his personality. He simply pointed to the sofa in the room where he had already laid out towels to prevent anything ruining the upholstery.

Bill smiled again, took Tom's hand and led the way across the room.

"Side by side," Gustav clarified as the twins came to a halt in front of the sofa.

The way Bill and Tom sat down made him smile; even in that the two were very much individuals. Bill sat down carefully, almost girlishly, although Gustav didn't want his eyes clawed out with polished nails, so he wasn't about to say it out loud, where as Tom almost threw himself into the seat. Neither method, however, changed the end effect and Gustav stood up, feeling his erection push against the inside of his shorts at the beautiful sight of Bill and Tom waiting for him.

Everything was ready and he felt his heart pumping a little faster at the idea. Tom and Bill were still holding hands and they had the most innocent expressions on their faces; if they hadn't been naked it would have almost been sweet. How they kept their hands off each other most of the time in public he really didn't know, because the twins shared a bond that was so strong he made no attempt to understand it. That they let him witness it, let alone play in its shadow always amazed him.

"Touch each other," he told them, walking over and just standing in front of them.

"Any particular way?" Tom asked with a slight grin.

"You get one guess," he replied in kind, "and you guess wrong and next concert I'll play the lead in to the first song at double speed."

Bill moved first, loosing hands with Tom and then moving the freed hand until it was lying on Tom's abdomen. As Gustav watched with avid interest, Bill than moved said hand downwards, almost like a spider over a wall until the long, elegantly manicured fingers ran through the curly hair around the base of Tom's cock. Tom groaned in response and reciprocated.

Both twins had erections already; they were all teenagers and, as with all teenage males, Gustav knew that erections were as big a part of simply being alive as breathing. Hormones could be a truly wonderful thing when they weren't making your life hell.

Bill had closed his eyes and put his head back, as far as Gustav could tell very much enjoying Tom's ministrations, but Tom was still watching him. Tom always watched him, almost as if the big brother mentality would not let his friend stop in case he made any move that was not allowed. Gustav would rather have cut off his hand than done that, but he could understand Tom's position.

Once he was sure both his friends were into what was happening, he walked to the sideboard and picked up a metal case that went everywhere with him. To an outside observer it would be nothing special; to him it was very important indeed. He opened the case almost reverently and ran the fingers of one hand over the objects inside, gently caressing them.

There were three sets of four nylon drumsticks, one black, one red and one blue. To anyone outside their little group it would have looked like he kept a pristine case of spare sticks in case of emergencies, but none of the drumsticks had ever seen a drum kit. He wasn't sure when the fascination with drumsticks had started, but by the time he was sixteen it had morphed into quite a fetish. The blue set was his and was older than the other two, which matched the collars; black for Tom, red for Bill.

He carried the case back to where the twins were still engaged with each other. They looked like something out of some greek myth, all beauty and sexuality and, as he placed the case on the floor, Bill opened his eyes and both twins were then looking at him.

"Lift your legs," he said quietly; words seemed so out of place for what they were doing.

Tom moved first this time and Bill followed suit, sinking down to the edge of the sofa and both lifting their knees. They both knew what Gustav wanted access to and they were flexible enough for it to look effortless. All the while Gustav watched them continuing to stroke each other in perfect time with the other. It was as if the two were unconsciously in sync even in that.

It had started as a little personal experimentation in the privacy of his bedroom. He had heard someone at school whispering about how good it had felt to have something up his arse while wanking and he had wanted to try. His finger had seemed adequate for the first try, but the position had been uncomfortable even though it had definitely been worth the effort; the second time he had spied one of his drumsticks lying on the sideboard and decided to try it. That had slowly led to more drumsticks, but it hadn't been until later he had ever thought about using them on someone else.

He had had one girlfriend he had considered sex with, but when he had casually mentioned certain practices she had clearly been horrified by the idea and he had never brought it up properly. Then he had seen Bill and Tom together and the ideas had just begun to multiply; after all, he was very much aware that both twins were used to things up their arses. Bill getting him drunk had been a bit of a godsend really.

Taking the little black bag out of the corner of the case, he opened it and pulled out the tube of anal lube. Very carefully he squeezed some onto his fingers and then reached out towards Tom. There were rules to their arrangement and even though Bill was by far the more adventurous of the twins, he always had to touch Tom first and do exactly the same as he did to Tom to Bill. The fact that they let him do anything to either of them blew his mind, so he didn't balk at the rules.

Tom's skin was pale, soft and freshly washed and he felt his friend shiver as he ran the lube laden fingers lightly over the small orifice. Tom made a low sound of pleasure as he played a while, probing gently, but not really pushing against the strong muscle. When he turned to look at Bill, his other friend was watching him with interest, and he spread more lube on his fingers before reaching out to touch Bill. As soon as his hand made contact, Bill made an identical noise to the one Tom had and those expressive eyes closed as Bill's head flopped back onto the sofa.

It was minimal preparation, but he knew it was enough. Taking one of the black drumsticks from the case, he checked it carefully for nicks; as far as he knew, no one had been in his case, but he was always careful. Drizzling his fingers with more lube he spread it slowly on the stick and, looking up to meet Tom's eyes, he moved forward. The stick was slim, slippery and the bead on the end was the perfect shape so it didn't take more than a little push for it to be sliding inside Tom.

Tom made that noise again, the one that sent shots of arousal straight to Gustav's groin. He slid the stick in and watched it disappearing into Tom for a good four inches before pulling his hand back and just looking at the stick protruding from Tom's arse. He found the whole sight incredibly erotic and, if his shorts hadn't been tight before, they really were now.

Taking a red drumstick, he coated that just as well after checking it carefully and then he placed it at Bill's entrance. It slid in just as easily and Bill lifted his hips, head still back, eyes still closed, moaning quietly in pleasure. Gustav twisted the stick slowly, moving it further in and watching Bill squirm under his ministrations. Bill was extremely sensitive and responsive when it came to anything sexual, which made him a joy to watch. Tom was much more controlled, but there was an underlying sensuality the kept Gustav turning to look at the elder twin as well.

Tom was watching him closely, seemingly torn about giving in to the sensation and looking at him. He picked up the next black drumstick from the case and caressed it, searching it with his fingers for any imperfections. This time he dribbled the lube straight onto the stick, holding it up so that Tom could see exactly what he was doing. He smeared the slick substance down the nylon rod, keeping eye contact with Tom all the time, and he could see the heat in Tom's pupils, burning like an inferno. The twins may have reacted to things differently, but there was the same fire at the core.

Reaching out, he took hold of the other drum stick, pulling it out slightly and angling it to push it back in. Tom moaned quietly, eyes flicking shut for just a moment, and then Gustav pulled the stick almost all the way out. He placed the tip of the second next to the first, watching Bill's hand still slowly stroking Tom's cock and then carefully eased the second drumstick in next to the first. Tom made an even deeper sound than before and there was resistance to the sticks. He paused, twisting the stick rather than pushing and it was not long before Tom's body acquiesced and he slowly eased the drum sticks into Tom.

The sounds Tom made were delightful and he took both of the sticks in one hand, moving them back and forwards for a few strokes. Tom made a face when he pushed a little too hard, but soon relaxed when he re-angled them and tried again. Tom looked completely debauched, half lying there, breached by the shiny drum sticks.

When he turned back, Bill's eyes were on his twin and Gustav could not help but feel a stab of arousal at the passion he could see on Bill's face. There was something almost primeval about the expression on Bill's features and it spoke to something deep in Gustav that understood even if his higher brain didn't always. That look just for Tom did not exclude him as it could have done, but even being on the edges of it was scorching.

Taking the second red drumstick out of the case, he covered the end with lube and proceeded to treat Bill in exactly the same way he had Tom. The moment he slipped the second drum stick inside, Bill's hips moved, pushing Bill's stiff cock against Tom's willing hand. Bill's free hand was gripping the side cushion of the sofa and the moans that came from Bill's mouth were obscene and sent messages straight to Gustav's cock. He was feeling the urge to touch himself already, but he refused to give in to the need yet.

Instead he worked on loosening Bill's arse with the two sticks. Tom was leaning towards Bill now and Gustav could almost feel the tension between the two. At times like this he felt like a facilitator as well as a participant and he took hold of the two sticks in Tom's arse with one hand and the two in Bill's with the other. Letting his eyes flick from one twin to the other he watched as both closed their eyes, Tom's flicking open again, but Bill's staying shut.

It was a magnificent sight and he could not help looking down at those sleek drumsticks. Something about the long shafts slowly disappearing and then reappearing did things to him that he couldn't explain. This had definitely not been what the manufactures had made their wares for, but using them like this sent shivers of excitement through him.

He teased the twins for a good minute or two before stilling his hands and reaching for another of the black sticks. Tom, who's attention had been completely on Bill, was instantly looking back at him, eyes heavy with arousal. He lubricated the third drumstick quickly; he knew that look, although Tom would not interrupt the dynamic, Tom could not wait all that much longer. Gustav knew he was in charge only up to a point, but the power he did have made him feel fluttery inside.

The third was more difficult and he had to pull the other two almost completely free from Tom's body, easing the new one against the other two and then pushing back in. Tom made a small whimpering sound as he breached the elder twin with the hard rods and he was very careful as he pushed them in. There was real resistance now and he did not want to hurt Tom, so he worked with the utmost care. He had been to all drumsticks before, but he knew he wouldn't be making it that far that evening. He moved the sticks slowly, not pushing them too deep, only just enough, but letting them stretch Tom, who finally gave up control and trying to keep an eye on him. Tom's head fell back against the sofa, just like Bill's, as the elder twin made wordless sounds and Gustav let go of the black rods, leaving them sticking out of Tom's body.

He felt his groin tightening with arousal and desire; this sight never ceased to excite him to the very core and he had to force himself to be controlled as he took the third red drumstick.

Bill's body actually gave more easily than Tom's, but Bill was no less vocal, moving far more than Tom had. It was all Gustav could do to stop himself from moving too fast, as his need almost overcame his good sense. He would never, ever hurt either of his friends; it was unthinkable, but the whole situation was taking him so close to the edge himself.

Once the drumsticks were far enough into Bill so that they would not fall out, he let them go and sat back on his haunches, just looking at his handiwork as he breathed hard through his nose. The vision before him was possibly the most erotic thing he could imagine and, as if they could sense him just watching, both twins opened their eyes simultaneously. Two sets of brown eyes pinned him down and he was fumbling with the button and fly and his shorts even as he stared back. He didn't really care that he was smearing the lube left on his hands all over his clothes; he needed to touch himself.

He was so hard that, when his erection sprung free, he gasped in shock as it throbbed mercilessly. Wrapping his fingers around it was not a desire it was a need and it was his turn to moan as he swiped his thumb over the head, spreading the bead of pre-come over it.

He nodded at the twins, giving them permission and, as one, the pair's slow movements on each other's bodies sped up. As he touched himself, he watched them touch each other and he could tell by their faces it wouldn't be long. The drumsticks twitched as Bill and Tom moved and he knew both twins were close as he listened to them breathing and moaning at different pitches, but almost perfectly in time. Tom and Bill were almost one creature at times like this and Gustav palmed the head of his cock, watching and feeling the arousal in the room build.

The whole place smelt of sex and desire and the pheromones were almost palpable. He was reaching for his own orgasm as the twins reached for theirs and, as Bill bucked off the sofa, he knew Tom would only be a moment behind. It was like the room exploded, releasing any and all stress that had been in all of them as Tom followed his brother, shooting his load all over his stomach and Gustav thrust into his own hand, feeling his orgasm reach up and take him as well.

He put his head back, clenching his teeth and coming over his fingers as he silently shook from head to foot. Tom and Bill were far more vocal, but Gustav could feel the same passion in all of them. He would never have continued doing this if he hadn't known it was a respite for all of them, not just him.

Coming down took a long time, but when he lifted his head from where he had let his chin drop to his chest, Bill and Tom were still sprawled on the sofa. Bill had one leg hooked over the side arm now, clearly not being able to maintain the raised stance and Tom had his arms around his legs. It was impolite to leave them that way too long, so Gustav pulled himself together and quickly moved back to them.

It didn't take him too long to ease the drumsticks free of both Bill and Tom and he placed them beside the case carefully. He would clean them all, making sure they were spotless, and then he would put them away as always. He felt better than he had done in weeks and, as Bill collapsed against Tom, he couldn't help smiling. After an orgasm it was always as if Bill's bones were made of water and it would be several minutes before Bill would even consider moving. It was probably the only time that someone would ever be able to win an argument with Bill Kaulitz and one day Gustav was going to try.

"You two can have the shower first if you like," he said graciously as he moved the case and the drumsticks to a safer place; "once Bill regains the power of movement that is."

Tom grinned at him for that, reaching up and pulling the collar off.

"Could be a while," Tom replied, taking Bill's collar off as well; "you might as well go first. God you were good tonight."

He felt himself blushing despite himself; it hadn't exactly been him.

"Hmm," Bill agreed in little more than a mumble; "needed that."

"Yeah, me too," he said honestly.

It was a strange arrangement they had, but Gustav wouldn't have changed it for the world.

**The End**


End file.
